


Age regression one-shots

by just_a_loser



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Teamiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Additional Characters to be added, Age Regression/De-Aging, Fluff, Mentions of diapers/pull ups, No Smut, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-03-22 12:28:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13764195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_loser/pseuds/just_a_loser
Summary: I really want to do more age regression stuff, so throw some requests my way!





	1. Chapter 1

This is for age regression one-shots! I will occasionally post here, but requests are appreciated (and greatly encouraged!) I will do anything with teamiplier and Jack (though if it involves little!Ethan then it mayyyy be incorporated into my main fic), I'm willing to try my hand at egos, if anyone wants that. I am also open to writing something with Dan and Phil if anyone wants that (i haven't written anything about them thus far..)

I will not write anything sexual. Romantic relationships are fine, absolutely fine, but i will not write smut if any kind.


	2. Recording isn't for sleepy little boys (Tythan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ethan gets frustrated while recording

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tythan (can be interpreted as platonic, though I had a relationship in mind while writing this)

"Nooo!"  
  
Tyler peeked his head into Ethan's recording room. He raised an eyebrow, not wanting to interrupt the recording.  
  
Ethan noticed the man standing at the door as he took his headphones off. "What?" He had crossed his arms, an exasperated look on his face.  
  
"Just want to make sure you're okay," Tyler said.  
  
The boy sighed. "'m fine. This game's just really hard."  
  
Tyler gave him a concerned look. "Okay. Just remember to take a break if you need to."  
  
"I will."  
  
Tyler hovered in the doorway.  
  
"I will, promise!"  
  
He held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, good," he said as he backed out of the doorway and closed the door.  
  
...  
  
It was about an hour later, and Ethan had become increasingly frustrated with the game. He was getting pretty tired, and after dying for what seemed like the millionth time, he couldn't take it anymore. "No, no, no!" He slumped back in his chair, crossed his arms, and stomped his foot grumpily.  
  
There came a knock on the door. "What?"  
  
"I think it's time to stop recording," Tyler said, walking over to the boy.  
  
"But I need to finiiish." There was no mistaking the whine in his voice.  
  
"Ethan," Tyler said sternly. "What did I say about recording?" He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fiine." He shrugged him off.  
  
"Ethan." Tyler put his hands on Ethan's shoulders, forcing the boy to look at him. "What did I say about recording?"  
  
Ethan bit his lip, looking at the ground.  
  
"Tell me. Tell me what I said," Tyler repeated once more. His tone, though authorative, wasn't harsh or menacing. He was doing this because he cared.  
  
"Only record when I'm feelin' big," Ethan mumbled.  
  
Tyler kept his grip on the boy's shoulders. "And are you feeling big?"  
  
Ethan continued avoiding Tyler's eyes. He shrugged, biting on his bottom lip.  
  
"You can finish tomorrow. Everything needs to be turned off. Can you do that for me?"  
  
Ethan nodded meekly, shrugging off Tyler's hands as he turned to shut his equipment down. He yawned as he finished, rubbing at his eyes.  
  
"Are you tired, baby?" Tyler looked down at the boy, who nodded sweetly, reaching out for Tyler. "You want me to carry you?" Another nod. Tyler smiled, easily picking the boy up and carrying him to their room before setting him down on the bed. Ethan instantly curled up on top of the covers, a hand inching towards his mouth.  
  
"Hang on, sleepy. We've got to get your jammies on!" Tyler rummaged through the closet, picking out a shirt and some sleep pants. He set them on the bed, patting Ethan's leg. "Sit up, baby." Ethan sleepily complied, letting his feet dangle off the edge of the bed. "Arms up." Ethan did as he was told, allowing Tyler to pull his shirt over his head, then put the new one on him. He giggled as the man's arms brushed over his underarms.  
  
"Okay, gotta stand up for pants now." Ethan stood up, not doing anything else. Tyler let out a sigh. "You're gonna make me do everything?" He stood in front of the boy, unbuttoning his jeans and gently slipping them down the boy's legs. He hesitated before speaking. "Do we need a pull up tonight?"  
  
Ethan shook his head. "No. I'm a big boy, daddy."  
  
"I know you are. But big boys have accidents too." He didn't want to start a fight, so he decided that if Ethan still didn't want one, he wouldn't push it.  
  
"Haven' had a accident 'n a loong time." Ethan let out a huge yawn as he finished speaking.  
  
"Okay, good point. Let's get your pants on, then." He held them out, letting Ethan step into them, then pulling them up to the boy's waist. "All done." He reached past the boy to pull back the covers of the bed, letting the boy lay down before tucking him in. He walked to the other side of the bed, getting under the covers himself. As soon as he was laying down, Ethan scooted back to snuggle himself against him. Tyler smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy and tangling their legs together. "Good night, baby." He lightly kissed the boy's temple before closing his eyes.

"Nigh', daddy."


	3. Oops (Phan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is a little clumsy sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing anything Phan

_Crash_

“Phil?” Dan rushed to the kitchen in search of the noise, where he found a guilty looking Phil standing in front of an open cabinet. Looking down at the floor, he saw the remnants of a mug scattered across the tile. As Dan looked back up, he could see Phil’s bottom lip quivering.

“What happened, Philly?” he asked gently, rubbing the boy’s arm.

“Wanted cereal,” Phil mumbled, wiping the end of his sleeve on his face, sniffling.

“Alright, it’s alright. We’ll get this all cleaned up,” Dan reassured him.

“Bu-but it was one of your mugs!” Phil said in between sniffles. No tears had fallen, but his eyes were getting watery.

Dan wrapped him up in a hug. “It’s alright. I’ve got too many anyway,” he smiled, trying to cheer the boy up. It worked slightly, the corner of his lips quirking upwards for a moment. “Alright, hop up onto the counter while I clean this up. Wouldn’t want you to step on any. Then we can get you ready for bed.”

Phil did as he was asked, gently hopping onto the counter, watching as Dan fetched the dustpan. “No cereal?” he asked shyly.

Dan sighed, pausing as he kneeled down. “Sorry, Philly, you know you’re not supposed to have snacks right before bed.” Seeing Phil’s sad face, Dan took pity on him and spoke once more. “You can have cereal first thing in the morning, alright? And I’ll tell you what, I’ll get you some sweets as well. How does that sound?”

Phil’s eyes brightened at the suggestion. “M’kay!”

Dan made sure he’d managed to catch all the shards before dumping them safely in the bin and putting the dustpan away. “Should we get you in the bath?”

Phil nodded, sliding down off the counter to follow Dan. The pair made their way into the bathroom, Phil sitting on top of the toilet lid as Dan turned on the faucet. “Bubbles?” Dan asked, looking over his shoulder.

Phil nodded eagerly and watched as Dan unscrewed the lid of bubbles, pouring a capful into the tub. Soon enough, the tub was full of water and suds. Phil undressed as Dan turned the water off, quickly settling into the tub.

“Do you want your duckies?” The boy nodded eagerly, giggling happily as they were tossed into the water. He pushed them through the water as Dan scrubbed his hair, thoroughly enjoying himself. Dan looked down happily at his Little, smiling as he made small quacking noises. He felt incredibly lucky to have this adorable guy in his life.

Once they’d gotten Phil out of the tub, Dan had gotten him into his pull up and pj’s, relieved that it had been a cooperative day. He tucked the boy into their bed before going over to the small shelf in the corner of the room. “What story tonight?”

The boy thought for a moment. “Pooh bear?”

Dan pulled the book from the shelf and went to sit on the bed. He cracked the book open to the first page and began to read.

Phil stared at Dan as he read, clutching his Lion as his thumb made its way into his mouth.

Dan read softly, trying to keep his voice calm and soothing. He didn’t look up from the book until he had finished, finally noticing that Phil had fallen asleep. “Good night, my little lion,” he whispered, going to turn the lights off. He then creeped back over to the bed, and, being careful not to cause too much of a disturbance, slid under the covers before closing his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took a while to write, but I'm getting back on track


	4. Requests

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey begging for requests :/

I'm in the writing kind of mood, and i need some inspiration! Don't want to be pushy but... some requests would be appreciated! I'm down to write literally anything (aside from smut) so feel free!!


	5. Sprinkles! (Tythan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sweet treat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SniperOnTheRoof: Tythan + ice cream = messy funtime

“Are you sure you need everything on there?” Tyler looked down at the mess of ingredients sitting on the kitchen table. Chocolate syrup, caramel, 4 jars of sprinkles, a box of oreos, a can of whipped cream, and a jar of cherries were on display. Ethan was currently pouring chocolate syrup all over his two scoops of ice cream.

“YES,” Ethan said seriously as he turned the bottle back over, now grabbing for a can of sprinkles.

“You need all 4 kinds of sprinkles?” Tyler tested, pouring a conservative amount of syrup into his bowl.

“Yeeeessssss,” Ethan repeated as he spilled sprinkles all over the table.

Only two toppings in and the ice cream itself was hardly visible. “Ethan,” Tyler said, somewhat sternly. “I think that’s enough sprinkles.”

“Daaaddyyy,” Ethan whined, but put down the sprinkles. He moved on to the oreos. Tyler was relieved to see him only get out two. Then came the pile of whipped cream, and two cherries on top.

Tyler looked at the monstrosity that was Ethan’s bowl and sighed. The boy was bound to get a stomach ache, but it was hard to interfere with his sweet tooth. He found the moderating of the sprinkles to be a victory.

He got to work putting away the ingredients as Ethan dug into his treat. Once the table was cleared, he sat down in front of his own bowl. “How’d you get some on you nose?”

The boy had a speck of whipped cream on his nose, chocolate on the corners of his lips, and a stray sprinkle on his chin. Tyler chuckled at the sight, taking a spoonful of his own serving.

Not too long after, both had cleared their bowls. “Let’s clean you up.” The taller man picked up Ethan and set him atop the counter, where he happily swayed his legs back and forth. Tyler grabbed a towel and wet the corner, going to work wiping off Ethan’s face.

“Thanks for da ice cream.” Ethan beamed up at him.

“You’re welcome, bud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry this took about 5 months to write! I've really been all over the place!


	6. Airplane (Tythan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposted from tumblr, request from Animal_Lover76

“Are you going to eat, or keep playing with your food?”

  
Ethan looked up from his plate, where he’d been pushing his eggs around with his fork. He stuck his tongue out at Tyler before looking back down at his uneaten food.

  
Tyler smiled softly, reaching out to gently take the fork from the boy’s grasp. “Do we need an airplane?” He impaled a bit of egg onto the fork, holding it out in front of him. “Here it comes!” He swooped the fork around, making whooshing sounds as he moved it closer to the boy’s face.

  
Ethan giggled, opening his mouth as the fork got closer, happily accepting the bite.

  
Tyler couldn’t help but to smile affectionately. “Good boy!”

  
Ethan practically beamed at the praise, eagerly opening his mouth again for another bite.

  
“Here comes another one!”

  
…

  
Once they finished breakfast, Tyler carried the Little over to the living room, setting him down in front of the couch. He pulled over the box of blocks that sat beside the couch, lightly patting Ethan’s head before sitting on the couch.

  
The blocks immediately caught Ethan’s attention. He dumped the box over, spilling the blocks onto the floor, quickly getting to work. Meanwhile, Tyler was on his phone, doing probably boring adult things.

  
Finally the boy was done with his masterpiece. He turned to look at Tyler, who was looking at his phone. He tugged on his pant leg to get his attention.

  
Tyler looked up. “Yes?”

  
“Lookit!”

 

“Wow, that’s a really tall castle!”

  
Ethan grinned, climbing up onto the couch beside him. He snuggled into the tall man’s side. 

  
Thoroughly distracted, Tyler set his phone aside to wrap his arm around his Little. 

  
Ethan looked up at Tyler, eyes wide and innocent. “Get bwankie?”

 

Tyler raised an eyebrow. “What do you say?”

  
“Pease?” Ethan said hopefully.

  
“There we go.” Tyler untangled himself from the boy, walking into the other room. He returned triumphantly, a large multicolored blanket resting in his arms. He settled himself back into the couch, draping the fabric over the pair of them.

  
“Tank you!” Ethan curled himself up underneath the soft material, snuggling closer into Tyler’s side.

  
“You’re very welcome.”


	7. Rawr! (Phan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The cutest dinosaur you've ever seen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> raindrop_royal: little dan in dinosaur pyjamas,,,, and perhaps phil gushing over how cute he looks

“I got you something!” Phil held up a bag as he closed the door of their flat.

Dan looked up eagerly from his spot on the couch. “Wha’ is it?” he asked, speech muffled by the pacifier sitting in between his lips.

“I saw this in a shop and I just had to get it for you,” Phil explained, pulling his findings out of the bag. “Dinosaur pajamas!” he exclaimed, holding them up. They were bright green, the bottoms had blue dinosaurs printed all over them, while the shirt was plain and had a hood. “Go on then, try them on!”

Dan spat his paci into his hand and set it on the couch. He bounced up from his seat and eagerly grabbed the material from Phil’s hand. He dashed to the bathroom to put them on.

A few minutes later, he returned. Phil smiled broadly; he looked adorable! With the soft material of the pants and the slightly too long arms, he looked cuddly. The dinosaur face printed on the hood was cute in of itself, but with it over his head it just made Dan look smaller, as though the hood were threatening to swallow him up.

“Ah, you’re so adorable!” Phil gushed, standing up to greet him.

“I am?” Dan mumbled, moving his too-long sleeve towards his mouth. The gesture only added to his cuteness.

“Sure you are, Danny bear! Or Danny-saur!”

Dan let out a small giggle.

Phil patted the couch, motioning for Dan to sit down. He complied, curling his feet under him.

“How about a roar?”

Dan blushed, hiding his face as he shook his head.

“Come on, just one ‘roar!’”

Dan peeked out from behind his hood. “Rawr,” he mumbled meekly.

“Aww!” Phil couldn’t help but to pull the boy into his chest. “You’re the cutest little dinosaur.”


End file.
